Salt Publishing
Salt Publishing is an independent publisher based in the United Kingdom. History Salt Publishing's origins date back to 1990 when poet John Kinsella launched Salt Magazine in Western Australia. The journal rapidly developed an international reputation as a leading publisher of new poetry and poetics . Over the next decade, Kinsella, together with Tracy Ryan, went on to develop Folio(Salt), publishing and co-publishing books and chapbooks focused on a pluralist vision of contemporary poetry which extended across national boundaries and a wide range of poetic practices. In 1999 John Kinsella, Clive Newman and Chris Hamilton-Emery formed a partnership to develop Salt Publishing. When Newman left in 2002 and the original partnership was dissolved, Jen Hamilton-Emery, a senior manager in the National Health Service, joined Chris Hamilton-Emery to take over the ownership of Salt, relaunching the business in the UK. Since that time Salt has rapidly expanded its size and the range of its publishing programme. In November 2004, Salt was incorporated in the UK and Linda Bennett (ex-Waterstone's) joined as a Director. In July 2005 John Skelton joined as a Director. Chris Hamilton-Emery was given an editor's award for excellence in literature in the 2006 American Book Awards. In 2007 Salt was shortlisted for an innovation award in the inaugural UK Independent Publishing Awards, though Faber won the category. In 2008 Salt was shortlisted again for the 2008 Nielsen Innovation of the Year award, and won it. Overview From its offices in Bloomsbury, London and Cromer on the north Norfolk coast, Salt now publishes around 100 books a year, covering poetry, drama, fiction, biography, literary criticism and scholarly works by authors from the US, the UK, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, the Caribbean and mainland Europe. The press has developed several strands of poetry publishing some associated with the British Poetry Revival and the Language poets. A Native American writing series, Earthworks edited by Janet McAdams, began in 2005, winning the business the 2006 Publisher of the Year award from the Wordcraft Circle of Native Writers and Storytellers. The indigenous writing series has since been expanded and Víctor Rodríguez Núñez, Katherine Hedeen and Gordon Henry, Jr have joined the editorial team operating in Gambier, Ohio. A series of short stories was launched in 2007, as was the Salt Companions series of author-specific companions. The press has now moved in to fiction publishing and launched a new children's list: Salt Kids, in 2010. The business is beginning to diversify and has recently appointed Ian Gregson as the editor of a new Welsh list, operating out of Bangor and Roddy Lumsden joined the team as Commissioning Editor for Poetry in 2010. The business also runs a number of free online magazines, Horizon Review edited by Katy Evans-Bush, and Salt Magazine edited by John Kinsella. The list includes works by a British poets Tom Chivers, Tobias Hill, Jane Holland, Sue Hubbard, John James (poet), Anthony Joseph, Luke Kennard, John Siddique, Will Stone, John Wilkinson, Mark Waldron and Tamar Yoseloff. Important titles by American poets Robert Archambeau, Charles Bernstein, Maxine Chernoff, Rachel Blau DuPlessis, Heid E. Erdrich, Aaron Fagan, Forrest Gander, Peter Gizzi, Diane Glancy, Brian Henry, Ethan Paquin, Paul Hoover, LeAnne Howe, Kimberley Blaeser, Aaron McCollough, Geraldine Monk, James Reiss, Carter Revard, Ron Silliman, Robert Sheppard, Gerald Vizenor and Susan Wheeler, and new work by Australian authors Pam Brown, Jill Jones (poet), Kate Lilley, Peter Minter, Peter Rose, Tom Shapcott and John Tranter. A new children's list includes poets Philip Gross, John Mole, Andrew Fusek Peters, Angela Topping among others. External links *Salt Publishing Official website. *Chris Hamilton-Emery *John Kinsella * Category:Small press publishers Category:Book publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Publishing companies established in 1990